C'est La Vie
by Misako Ishida
Summary: O que seria da vida sem amor? Elas provaram que o amor significa tudo. Uma sacrificou sua própria vida por alguém que amava. Outra renunciou a tudo para cuidar de alguém que amava.
1. Chapter 1

Konninchiwa, minna… ^^

Depois de atualizar algumas fics, agora mais um novo projeto. A história será centrada novamente em Sora e Yamato, mas irá girar em torno de Takeru e Hikari. Curiosamente, percebi que em minhas fics sempre acabo fazendo-os sofrer um pouco (quanta falsa modéstia). Mas, o que posso fazer? Dramas da vida... Hahaha!

Espero que gostem e aproveitem a leitura!

* * *

 **C'est La Vie**

 **Et l'amour est la vie**

 _ **By Misako Ishida**_

\- Oniisan… Eu te imploro… Por favor! – exclamou a garota ajoelhada. Sua voz estava embargada pelo choro e pela dor, os olhos antes castanhos estavam vermelhos e inundados pelas lágrimas. Os soluços escapavam de sua boca descompassando ainda mais sua respiração já agitada.

O moreno apenas lhe deu as costas. – Você fez a sua escolha, Hikari. E eu fiz a minha. – lentamente caminhou até a entrada da casa e abriu a porta. Pegou a mala que estava próxima e a colocou do lado de fora. – Vá. Pegue suas coisas e desapareça de minha vida.

\- Oniisan... – murmurou a menina.

\- Eu não sou mais seu irmão. – respondeu secamente. Aproximou-se dela, levantou-a do chão pelo braço e a levou até a porta. – Nunca mais apareça na minha frente. – dito isso bateu a porta com força.

\- Oniisan... Oniisan... Por favor... – gritava Hikari enquanto batia desesperada na porta. – Não faça isso comigo... Oniisan... – deslizou pela porta até cair sentada no chão chorando desesperadamente. – Me perdoe, oniisan... Me perdoe... – sussurrava em meio às lágrimas.

Hikari apenas ficou sentada ali. Estava desesperada. Não tinha a quem recorrer. Não tinha um lugar para ir. Estava desamparada. Colocou a mão sobre a barriga e suas lágrimas caíram diante da dor.

Sabia que estava sendo teimosa diante o olhar do irmão. Mas, não poderia fazer o que ele queria. Não poderia jamais. Queria que Taichi fosse mais compreensivo e entendesse o que ela sentia naquele momento. Era sua única esperança. Já havia perdido muitas pessoas em sua vida. Não poderia perder mais uma. Muito menos dessa forma.

Encolheu-se. O inverno estava começando e o frio cada vez mais se aproximava. Precisava se acalmar e pensar no que fazer. Havia feito a maior decisão de sua vida e não iria voltar atrás. Agora deveria tomar responsabilidade por seus atos. Mas quando estava sendo 'certa' não pensou que sofreria tantos danos. Tinha apenas 18 anos. O que poderia saber sobre enfrentar o mundo? Nunca nem havia sequer enfrentado uma única pessoa na vida.

E agora, estava sozinha. Não completamente sozinha. Mas, teria que se virar por conta própria. O choro havia cessado. Precisava ser forte. Levantou-se juntamente com o orgulho que havia descoberto possuir e pegou a mala. Quando deu os primeiros passos em direção à rua, a porta da casa se abriu.

Sentiu o coração saltar e um resquício de esperança surgiu em seu coração. " _Taichi"_.

Virou-se e a viu. Ela tinha uma expressão forte e decidida, como sempre. Seu caminhar carregado de segurança e certeza fazia com que sua figura se tornasse ainda mais respeitável. A esposa de seu irmão aproximou-se da menina e tomou a mala de suas mãos gélidas. Encaminhou-se para seu carro. Colocou a mala dentro do carro e indicou com a cabeça que Hikari entrasse no veiculo.

\- Arigatou, Sora-neesan... – murmurou Hikari emocionada.

 **XxXxX**

Passou por sua esposa que estava parada de braços cruzados e jogou-se no sofá. Pegou o controle remoto, ligou a televisão e colocou no canal de esportes.

\- Taichi... – chamou a ruiva com uma voz contida. Conhecia Sora desde a infância e sabia perfeitamente que ela desaprovava suas ações.

\- Eu sei cada palavra que irá sair da sua boca, portanto... – virou a cabeça lentamente para ela e cravou seu olhar no dela. – Não se dê ao trabalho de pronunciá-las. – voltou-se novamente para a televisão e segurou a cabeça com uma mão, enquanto a outra utilizava o controle remoto para passar os canais.

\- Ela é sua irmã. Entendo que você esteja zangado, mas não há necessidade de jogá-la na rua. Nós somos os únicos que ela tem! – disse num tom calmo, mas notava-se seu desespero e angustia.

\- Ela não é nada minha. – sentenciou o moreno com desprezo e desinteresse, sem sequer olhá-la.

\- Taichi Yagami! – gritou Sora entrando na frente da televisão para que ele a encarasse.

Os olhos cor de chocolate estavam carregados de fúria e ódio. Levantou-se e parou diante de sua esposa. Em todos esses anos, ela jamais o vira assim.

\- Aquela menina não é mais nada minha. – disse pausadamente. – Ela fez a escolha dela. – sussurrou e começou a subir as escadas.

Sora apenas virou-se, pegou sua bolsa sobre a estante e encaminhou-se para a porta. Taichi a seguiu.

\- Aonde você irá? Ela não voltará para esta casa! – disse para ruiva.

Com a mão na maçaneta, Sora respondeu sem olhá-lo. – Eu também fiz minha escolha. Não deixarei Hikari-chan na rua.

Sora saiu sem esperar que Taichi falasse ou fizesse algo. Precisava alcançá-la. Ao sair pela porta, percebeu que a menina ainda estava ali. Sentiu-se aliviada. Pegou a mala de sua mão e pediu que ela entrasse no carro.

Havia visto aquela menina crescer e sempre esteve ao seu lado. Não seria agora que lhe daria as costas. Nesse momento, ela precisava de todo apoio que pudesse receber. Sabia que seu marido estava magoado. Respeitava que se sentisse assim, mas não concordava com suas atitudes. O que havia acontecido já havia acontecido e nada mudaria. Mais cedo ou mais tarde Taichi teria que aceitar e superar _isso_.

 **XxXxX**

Destrancou a porta e adentrou no apartamento. Acendeu a luz e colocou a mala para dentro. Deu uma olhada pelo recinto. Havia vivido muitos anos ali. Aquele havia sido seu lar antes de se casar com Taichi. Fora ali que seus pais viveram até partirem para o outro mundo. Tinha tantas recordações ali dentro que preenchiam sua vida e lhe davam sentido quando se sentia nostálgica. Ali era capaz de recuperar todas as suas forças e, por esse motivo não quis vender o apartamento após a morte dos pais. O marido havia dito que não precisava mantê-lo, que seria melhor vendê-lo, mas ela havia se recusado terminantemente. Poderia ser que naquela época não sabia o que estava para acontecer, mas agradecia aos céus pela decisão que tinha tomado. Agora aquele lugar seria o lar de alguém mais.

\- Está um pouco empoeirado. Irei te ajudar a limpar. Como já está tarde, vamos arrumar um dos quartos e a cozinha. Depois pediremos algo para comer, ok? – disse virando-se para Hikari.

Viu a menina com lágrimas nos olhos correr em sua direção e abraçá-la apertado. Um nó surgiu em sua garganta. Sufocou o choro, pois naquele instante precisava ser forte para poder apoiar aquela criança que tanto precisava dela.

\- Obrigado, Sora-neesan. Muito obrigada. – repetia inúmeras vezes a menina.

Sora acariciou seus cabelos castanhos de forma protetora e a acolheu num abraço protetor. Não deixaria Hikari passar por tudo aquilo sozinha. – Se acalme. Já passou. Todo esse estresse não fará bem para você. Amanhã iremos ver o Joe, está bem? – Hikari concordou com a cabeça.

Limparam os dois cômodos e Sora foi até o mercado. Voltou com várias sacolas. Guardou as compras e começou a cozinhar. – Você precisa se alimentar bem. – disse servindo a mesa.

\- Obrigado.

Hikari, depois do jantar, deitou na cama e adormeceu quase que imediatamente. Sora ficou ao seu lado, vigiando seu sono. Estava deitada junto à menina e recordações vieram à sua mente. O caos havia se implantado em casa pela tarde, após Taichi chegar em casa.

 **FLASHBACK**

Desde que Taichi trouxera Hikari de Paris, contra a vontade da mesma, ela estava estranha. Passava a maior parte do tempo em seu quarto. Raras vezes saía para acompanhá-los nas refeições. Seu rosto havia perdido a alegria e seus olhos estavam fundos pelas olheiras e carregados de tristeza.

Sempre que se juntava a eles, Taichi lhe dava uma bronca. Dizia coisas sobre ela 'ter que crescer' e ter que 'aceitar' as coisas como elas são. Sora passou várias noites no quarto de menina, consolando-a depois de ter acordado no meio de um pesadelo. Seu coração parecia se partir cada dia mais.

A ruiva começou a notar que havia algo diferente em Hikari, algo com o qual deveria se preocupar. Nos últimos dias ela vinha tendo febres altíssimas e se recusava em ir ao hospital. Joe, amigo deles e médico, foi até sua casa examiná-la. Sora notava como ela ficou apreensiva com a presença do mesmo, mas não se atentou ao por que. Estava mais preocupada com seu estado de saúde. Joe passou alguns remédios para diminuir a febre e solicitou repouso.

Naquela manhã em especial, Sora começou a desconfiar do estado de Hikari. Havia esquecido alguns desenhos em casa e voltara para buscá-los. Quando entrou em seu quarto, escutou a menina correr para o banheiro. Ela estava vomitando. Foi quando um raio caiu na residência Yagami.

A ruiva aproximou-se da porta do banheiro e esperou que a pequena saísse. Hikari levou um susto e arregalou os olhos. – Precisamos conversar. – foi tudo o que Sora disse enquanto colocava a mão no ombro dela e a encaminhava para o quarto.

Hikari sabia que podia confiar em sua cunhada. Ela fora sua mãe substituta desde quando era pequena. Contou tudo. Confirmou as suas suspeitas. E lhe implorou por ajuda. Sora respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. O que aconteceria quando seu marido soubesse a verdade? Tentou sorrir para acalmar a garota, mas era difícil.

\- Vamos dar um jeito. Tudo bem?

Hikari sentia o mesmo medo que Sora. E ele se intensificava a cada minuto. Sora a convenceu a contar a verdade para Taichi. Quando o mesmo chegou, seu coração parou e não conseguia fazer as palavras saírem de sua boca. Por fim, após muita insistência do mesmo, conseguiu dizer o que queria.

A reação de seu irmão foi ainda pior do que ela imaginara. Ele levantou-se da mesa e deu-lhe um tapa tão forte que a derrubou no chão. Sora fora acudi-la.

\- Você vai fazer um aborto. Vamos ao hospital imediatamente.

Hikari chorava. – Não posso. – murmurou.

Taichi olhou para ela com fúria. – O que você disse? Você só pode estar brincando. Vou te mostrar agora mesmo que você pode e vai fazer o que estou mandando. – disse puxando-a pelo braço.

\- PARA! – Sora gritou – Ela não pode. Ela já está de seis meses.

Os olhos de Taichi se arregalaram em surpresa, espanto e raiva. – Você escondeu isso de nós durante todo esse tempo... – disse friamente.

\- Desculpa, oniisan. Não queria fazer isso, mas estava apavorada. Por favor, oniisan. Eu te imploro, me deixe ter esse bebê. É tudo o que me restou dele...

\- CALA A BOCA! CALA ESSA SUA MALDITA BOCA... NÃO ADMITO QUE VOCÊ FALE DELE NA MINHA FRENTE! – gritou exasperado. – Já tive o suficiente. Chega dessa história. Ou você vai dar essa criança para adoção e esquecer tudo isso... Ou você some daqui.

\- Taichi... – sussurrou Sora espantada. Hikari sentiu como se o mundo estivesse girando depressa demais.

\- Oniisan... Não me peça isso... Eu quero esse bebê... Esse bebê é...

Taichi não permitiu que a menina continuasse. Subiu as escadas apressadamente. Sora levantou Hikari e pediu que ela permanecesse na cozinha. Subiu rapidamente e foi ao encontro de seu marido. Ele estava no quarto da irmã. Tinha pegado uma mala grande e começava a jogar as roupas da menina ali dentro com fúria. Sora jamais havia visto ele tão agressivo.

\- Taichi, o que você está fazendo? –questionou angustiada.

Ele não respondeu. Apenas deu um jeito de fechar a mala e passou por ela. Ao chegar ao andar de baixo colocou a mala perto da porta e foi até a cozinha. Puxou a menina de cabelos castanhos pelo braço e a levou a força.

\- Saia imediatamente da minha casa. Tenha seu bebê fora daqui e jamais volte. Não te aceitarei mais aqui.

 **XxXxX**

No dia seguinte, logo pela manhã, Sora levou Hikari para o hospital. Joe a encaminhou para o setor de obstetrícia e a garota pediu que ele lhe acompanhasse. Foram realizados todos os exames de rotina e Hikari ouviu pela primeira vez o coração de seu bebê. Lágrimas escorreram silenciosamente por sua face e Sora (também emocionada) segurou fortemente a mão da pequena.

Enquanto Joe conversava com a obstetra, elas esperavam na recepção. A menina estava cabisbaixa.

\- Ei, o que foi? – perguntou Sora com delicadeza.

\- Nada... É só que... Eu queria que ele estivesse aqui comigo... Ele ficaria feliz de ver nosso bebê... – falou com tristeza e prestes a chorar.

\- Ele está com você. E com certeza também está muito feliz. Agora você precisa se concentrar em cuidar de você e dela também. – disse Sora acariciando a pequena barriga que Hikari havia escondido durante esses meses. No ultrassom haviam descoberto que ela esperava uma menina.

\- Sora, posso falar com você? – disse Joe saindo do consultório. Sora assentiu e entrou na sala. Imaginava que não receberia boas noticias. Joe e a outra médica estavam com expressões sérias e apreensivas.

\- Está tudo bem, Joe? – questionou preocupada.

\- Sora, tenho boas e más notícias. Primeiramente, o bebê está bem. Apesar de ainda estar muito pequeno para o tempo de gestação, não há nada de errado com ele. Está tudo normal. – aquilo tranquilizou um pouco o coração de Sora. Mas ainda havia as notícias ruins. – Mas, por outro lado, Hikari-chan não está nada bem. A condição dela é muito instável e requer cuidados. Ela está com anemia profunda e no estado dela isso torna a situação ainda mais complicada.

Desde criança, Hikari havia sido uma criança frágil e vivia doente. Sora prestava atenção em cada uma das orientações dos médicos.

\- Lembre-se Sora. Essa é uma gravidez de risco. Ela precisa ficar de repouso absoluto. Situações estressantes devem passar longe dela. Entendeu?

\- Sim. Obrigado, Joe. Obrigado, sensei.

Estava saindo do consultório quando Joe sussurrou para Sora. – E o Taichi? Onde está?

Sora respirou profundamente e num sussurro respondeu. – Ele... Expulsou Hikari de casa quando soube.

Joe ficou pasmo. Não tinha palavras no mundo que pudessem expressar a indignação que estava sentindo. Resumidamente, Sora explicou tudo a Joe. – Sora, se precisar de alguma coisa me avise.

\- Arigatou, senpai.

 **XxXxX**

Sora não entrou em muitos detalhes sobre seu estado com Hikari. Apenas explicou sobre as orientações que haviam dado. Hikari sentia que algo não estava certo, mas Sora lhe garantiu que estava tudo bem com o bebê e com ela. Durante o passar dos dias, Hikari se preparava para a vinda de sua pequena Natsuko. Havia escolhido esse nome em homenagem à mãe dele.

Sora passava todos os dias no apartamento para visitá-la e ver se estava tudo bem. Em casa, a conversa entre ela e Taichi havia sido reduzida drasticamente. Falavam o essencial, sendo sucintos em suas respostas e buscando monossílabos que bastassem para isso.

Era domingo e Sora estava ajudando Hikari a arrumar o enxoval do bebê. A menina estava estranhamente calada. Estava dobrando algumas roupas sentada no sofá do quarto decorado com tons rosa e pastel quando dirigiu-se para sua cunhada.

\- Oneesan...

\- Sim?

\- Se... Por acaso... Alguma coisa acontecer... Você cuidará da minha filha?

\- Do que você está falando? – perguntou docemente. – Nada irá acontecer.

\- Mas...

\- Vai ficar tudo bem, Hikari. Confie em mim. Logo você terá seu bebê nos braços.

\- Oneesan... Mas... Você promete que irá cuidar dela?

\- Prometo... Prometo que irei cuidar de vocês duas. Tudo bem?

Hikari sorriu e assentiu. – Obrigado.

 **XxXxX**

Hikari entrava em seu oitavo mês de gestação. Estava sozinha no apartamento. Infinidades de pensamentos aleatórios permeavam sua cabeça. Foi até o quarto do bebê e sutilmente memorizou cada detalhe. Já sabia de cor tudo o que tinha ali dentro e onde ficava cada coisinha.

Sentou na poltrona e acariciou sua barriga. Em menos de um minuto, lágrimas escorreram por seus olhos. Respirou fundo e buscou se acalmar. Como se pudesse entender, o bebê chutou sua barriga e ela sorriu feliz. Caminhou para a sala e se sentou à mesa. Pegou o notebook e começou a escrever um email. Sentia que era o corretor a ser feito.

Não sabia muito bem como escrever, mas começou com palavras simples.

" _Konninchiwa, oniisan._

 _Como você tem estado? Ainda continua em Paris?_

 _Desculpe não ter entrado em contato antes, mas muitas coisas aconteceram. Oniisan, meu coração está carregado de dor e tristeza. Dói tanto que não sei se posso suportar. Ainda não posso acreditar que tudo isso tenha acontecido. Oniisan, por quê? Por que ele nos deixou? Não consigo entender._

 _Minha vida parece não ter mais sentido. Meus dias são todos nublados, sem esperança. Quero acreditar que possa existir algo no mundo que ainda possa me dar sustentar. Oniisan... Preciso lhe contar uma coisa."_

Continuou a escrever o email enquanto mais lágrimas saíam de seus olhos. Todas as emoções fluíam livremente através de seus olhos. Queria que todo o peso que estava sentindo pudesse desaparecer juntamente com elas. Enviou o texto para o destinatário certo e desligou o aparelho. Pegou o envelope que estava à sua frente e tirou os documentos que havia dentro.

Sabia que era a coisa certa a se fazer. Precisava deixar tudo pronto caso algo acontecesse. Não queria ser tão pessimista, mas sentia no fundo do seu coração que precisava fazer tudo aquilo. Preencheu todos os papeis e sorriu satisfeita quando terminou. Levou o envelope para o escritório e o colocou sobre a mesa. Deixou os documentos do lado de fora, para que fossem vistos. Na hora certa, Sora os acharia.

Foi para seu quarto descansar. Ultimamente, sentia-se cansada com mais frequência e a médica havia pedido repouso absoluto. Hikari havia pedido que Joe a acompanhasse durante todas as consultas e também pediu que ele estivesse presente na hora do parto. Sabia que essa não era sua especialidade, mas ele havia concordado. Hikari queria se sentir segura. Queria ter certeza de que seu bebê estaria em boas mãos.

 **XxXxX**

Sora entrou no apartamento e tudo estava escuro. Provavelmente, Hikari deveria estar em seu quarto descansando. Mas, achou estranho. Acendeu as luzes e se dirigiu para o quarto da menina. Ao entrar, acendeu a luz rapidamente ao escutar os gemidos dela. Assustou-se quando viu que Hikari estava sangrando e gemendo de dor. Chamou uma ambulância e logo já estavam a caminho do hospital.

Joe e a obstetra já aguardavam do lado de fora do hospital junto a algumas pessoas da equipe técnica. Levaram Hikari imediatamente para a sala de procedimentos e Sora ficou na recepção. Estava apreensiva. Ligou para Mimi e Miyako. As duas logo chegaram ao local. Estavam as três sentadas apreensivas.

Joe saíra para informar que realizariam uma cessaria de emergência. Sora havia ligado para Taichi. Apesar de tudo, ela continuava a ser irmã mais nova dele. Contudo, Taichi apenas ouviu o que ela disse e cortou a chamada sem falar nada.

Duas horas depois, Joe saía da sala de cirurgia. Sua expressão não era boa. As três levantaram-se num pulo aguardando informações.

\- O bebê está bem. Nasceu saudável e está no berçário. – todas suspiraram aliviadas, exceto Sora. Ela sentia que havia algo errado.

\- Hikari-chan? Como está Hikari-chan?

\- Hikari-chan teve complicações durante o parto. Ela teve uma hemorragia interna. Tentamos o nosso melhor... Mas... Infelizmente... Não conseguimos salvá-la.

Mimi estava paralisada. Miyako caiu ajoelhada no chão. Sora negava com a cabeça enquanto retrocedia alguns passos até estar encostada numa parede. Não podia ser verdade. Como? Não. Se negava a aceitar isso. Hikari tinha que estar viva. Hikari tinha que estar ali para cuidar de sua filha. Hikari tinha que viver para que Sora pudesse cuidar das duas.

Mas, a verdade era apenas uma. Um anjo havia chegado à Terra. Porque outro anjo havia se sacrificado para isto.

 **CONTINUA...**


	2. Chapter 2

**C'est La Vie**

 **Kimi to Boku**

 _ **By Misako Ishida**_

Estava prestes a dormir quando recebeu o telefonema de sua esposa. Ouviu atentamente cada palavra. Por fora, sua expressão completamente relaxada e sua voz firme apenas expressaram a sua indiferença, mas por dentro seu coração batia descompassado. Sua irmã. Ela era seu maior tesouro. Sua família.

Respirou fundo e jogou o telefone na parede. Se ele não tivesse mandado ela para outro país. Se ela não tivesse conhecido aquela pessoa. Se ela não tivesse desobedecido a suas ordens. Tantos 'se' inundavam seus pensamentos. Teve impulsos de se levantar e correr para o hospital. Precisava vê-la. Tinha que ver com seus próprios olhos para poder acreditar que sua pequena irmã não voltaria mais a sorrir. Levantou-se e foi até a janela. Precisa colocar seus pensamentos em ordem.

Sabia que não poderia amolecer. Afinal, havia tomado uma decisão. E não voltaria atrás. Havia prometido a si mesmo. Ela já não era mais sua irmã. Já não era mais sua família. Voltou para a cama, deitou-se e foi dormir.

 **XxXxX**

Não havia palavras no mundo que pudessem descrever aquele momento. Sora estava parada em frente ao berçário. Viu aquele pequeno embrulho rosa que envolvia suavemente aquele pequeno bebê. A filha de Hikari. A filha preciosa de Hikari. A filha amada que não conheceria seus pais. Ela mal havia chegado ao mundo e sua vida já era digna daqueles filmes trágicos.

Seu coração estava dividido. Chorar pela morte daquela menina que havia cuidado como se fosse sua filha ou sorrir pelo nascimento de sua primeira (e a única que teria). Estava à beira das lágrimas quando sentiu uma mão tocar seu ombro. Ao se virar encontrou-se com Joe.

\- Já está tarde. Por que você não vai para casa descansar? Você irá precisar...

\- Você tem razão. Obrigado, Joe.

Pegou a bolsa no chão e deu meia volta. Deu uma última olhada para o berço e prosseguiu. Antes que pudesse dar mais um passo, Joe voltou a falar.

\- Sora... Venha comigo.

A ruiva seguiu o jovem médico até estar dentro do berçário. Joe pediu algo para a enfermeira e logo a mesma voltou segurando um bebê, entregando-o para Sora. Se a mulher estava tentando se segurar para não chorar agora se tornara impossível.

Ver o rostinho doce e delicado a emocionou. Em meio às lágrimas percebeu o quanto Hikari havia amado aquele ser desde o primeiro instante. Era uma menina tão linda, tão calma. Tinha uma expressão tranquila e inocente. Seus fios de cabelo eram castanhos, o mesmo tom de caramelo de Hikari. Ela era tão pequena, tão frágil e delicada. Precisava de tantos cuidados, precisava de tanto amor.

Acariciou delicadamente o rostinho macio enquanto sua visão ficava borrada pelas lágrimas. E sorriu. Uma dicotomia. Um paradigma. Sorrir e chorar. Tristeza e alegria. Medo e esperança.

\- Obrigado por ter nascido... – sussurrou para a bebê. – Natsuko, obrigado por ter nascido!

E como se pudesse entender as preces da ruiva, a menina abriu os olhinhos. Azuis. Um azul intenso, tão profundo quanto o céu. Tão cálido e aconchegante quanto o sorriso de Hikari.

 **XxXxX**

Era madrugada. Havia acertado a documentação do hospital e apesar de não ter sono queria tentar dormir um pouco. Pela manhã seria realizado o funeral de sua cunhada. Não conseguia acreditar. Era demais para sua cabeça. A todo instante pensava que chegaria ao hospital no dia seguinte e a encontraria num quarto segurando sua filha, feliz e orgulhosa em ter dado vida à uma criança tão linda e saudável.

Taichi estava dormindo. Profundamente. Sem fazer barulho, trocou de roupa e deitou-se. Ficou encarando o teto o restante da noite. A escuridão preenchia tudo. Até mesmo seus pensamentos e sentimentos. E, por um mínimo segundo, sentiu raiva. Uma raiva profunda. Nunca havia detestado uma única pessoa em sua vida. E agora fora invadida por uma raiva descontrolada. Naquele momento detestava seu marido. Àquele que havia amado durante tantos anos. Se ele não tivesse sido tão estúpido. Se ele não tivesse sido tão rígido. Se ele tivesse escutado o que Hikari tinha a dizer. Se ele tivesse deixado que Hikari tomasse suas próprias decisões. Se... Se... Se... Talvez ela estivesse viva. Talvez ela estivesse feliz. Talvez ela estivesse com sua filha nos braços. Talvez ela estivesse com ele ao seu lado...

Eram tantos 'se'. Tantos que o sol já aparecia no horizonte timidamente. Apesar de ser verão, o sol estava frio. Até mesmo o calor o havia abandonado depois daquilo. Suspirou e levantou-se. Tomou um banho demorado e buscou esvaziar as lágrimas que a enchiam. Muitas coisas aconteceriam daquele momento em diante e, sabia, precisaria ser forte. Muito forte.

Ao voltar para o quarto, viu como seu marido terminava de se arrumar. Ele apenas a olhou sem lhe dirigir palavra alguma. Ao voltar do banheiro, Taichi pegou o paletó e a maleta. Encaminhou-se para a porta e estava com a mão na maçaneta quando Sora o puxou.

\- Aonde você vai? – perguntou exasperada.

Taichi olhou para a mão em seu braço e a tirou de cima dele. – Para o trabalho. Para onde mais eu iria? – retrucou indiferente.

Estava incrédula. Não queria aceitar que estava ouvindo aquelas palavras. – Taichi... Sua irmã...

\- Ela não era mais minha irmã. E te agradeceria se você pudesse parar de falar sobre ela.

Saiu do recinto batendo a porta ao passar. A ruiva desabou sobre a cama. Silenciosamente fechou os olhos enquanto era tomada por todas as lembranças de uma época que fora tão conturbada.

 **XxXxX**

 _Hikari estava realizando um grande sonho: estudaria no exterior. Seu irmão providenciara que ela completasse sua educação na França. Estudaria em uma boa escola em Paris e moraria em um pequeno apartamento próximo. Tudo era maravilhoso. Apesar de ter algumas dificuldades para se adaptar ao idioma e à cultura no início, aos poucos fora se acostumando e se habituando._

 _Em seu primeiro ano, conhecera várias pessoas e acabara fazendo bons amigos. Mas um deles fora especial. Takeru Takaishi. Ele também era japonês. Ele havia lhe ajudado com inúmeras coisas, desde as mais básicas como a não deixá-las sozinha quando tinha um momento difícil. Ele havia lhe mostrado como era a vida na França, havia lhe ajudado com sua pronúncia, havia lhe feito companhia nos finais de semana._

 _Ela e Takeru se tornaram próximos. E era impossível não se apaixonar pelo loiro de olhos azuis. Takeru era uma pessoa alegre, otimista, atento, cuidadoso e carismático. Sua surpresa maior: ele também havia se apaixonado por ela. Então se fizeram namorados._

 _Hikari conhecera a família de Takeru. Sua mãe, Natsuko, e seu irmão mais velho, Yamato. Os pais dele haviam se separado quando eles eram crianças. Ele havia ido embora para França com sua mãe enquanto seu irmão havia ficado no Japão com seu pai. Porém, alguns anos mais tarde, após o falecimento de seu pai, Yamato fora para França. Takeru contava que a relação dele com seu irmão era ótima, os dois eram amigos e companheiros, mas, no inicio, a relação de sua mãe com seu irmão era distante. Com o passar do tempo os dois foram se aproximando e os três viviam perfeitamente._

 _Yamato era uma pessoa introvertida. Mas, Hikari descobriu com o tempo que ele era uma pessoa extremamente confiável. Ela os considerava como sua própria família. Fora a mãe de Takeru quem fizera o convite. Ela já estava morando em Paris há dois anos e Natsuko perguntou se ela não gostaria de morar com eles. Explicou que ficava preocupada pela menina ficar sozinha e insistiu até que a menina aceitasse. Hikari já havia passado vários finais de semana na casa da família e tinha até mesmo seu próprio quarto. Ficou receosa em contar para o irmão, por isso, decidiu fazer dessa mudança um segredo. Não estava mentindo, apenas omitindo._

 _Podia dizer que estava feliz. Vivendo em um conto de fadas. Até que o final de seu último ano estivesse próximo ao fim. Fora aquele telefonema. Fora aquela ordem. Fora ali que todo seu mundo virou de cabeça para baixo. Perdera todo o seu equilíbrio. Perdera toda a sua felicidade._

 **XxXxX**

Após o velório, Sora estava exausta. Física, mental e emocionalmente. Dirigiu-se para o hospital. Precisava recobrar suas energias. Precisava recuperar suas forças. Precisava ter motivos suficientes para não desmoronar. Olhou para o berço. E sorriu. Em meio à toda aquela tristeza, esse era seu motivo de felicidade. Natsuko dormia tranquilamente. Ficou a admirá-la. Ficou ali tanto tempo, não sabia exatamente, mas pareceram horas. Já havia anoitecido.

Joe havia lhe informado que no dia seguinte ela poderia levar Natsuko. Por isso, decidira passar no apartamento para arrumar uma bolsa com algumas coisas necessárias. Abriu a porta do quarto e viu sobre a cama a roupinha que Hikari havia escolhido para o dia em que sua filha saísse da maternidade. Pegou cuidadosamente, como se ela pudesse rasgar se não fosse tocada delicadamente.

Ao lado a bolsa também estava arrumada. Hikari era caprichosa em tudo o que fazia. E estava tudo pronto, feito com esmero. Colocou a roupinha dentro da bolsa e saiu. Estava saindo do apartamento quando viu que a porta do escritório estava meio aberta. Entrou no cômodo e acendeu a luz. Estava tudo em ordem.

Iria sair do local, quando percebeu que havia algo em cima da mesa. Foi até lá e viu um envelope com seu nome. Sentou-se na cadeira e o abriu. Estava chocada. Lia e relia todos os papeis ali dentro continuamente. Impossível. Era a única palavra que lhe vinha ao pensamento. Estava tudo preparado. Estava tudo pronto. Toda a documentação acertada. Hikari realmente tinha medo de que algo pudesse lhe acontecer.

Mas fora a carta. A carta que ela deixou o que fez com que se emocionasse. Quanto mais lia, mais se emocionava. E no final, não podia conter as lágrimas. Chorou intensamente. Toda a dor sendo colocada para fora. Apertou a carta contra o peito enquanto fazia suas preces silenciosamente pela vida da pequena Yagami.

 **XxXxX**

Estava sentado na mesa quando ouviu que Sora estava em casa. A mesma parou na porta com expressão vazia. Viu a bolsa rosa em sua mão.

\- O que é isso? – perguntou apontando.

\- A filha de Hikari sairá do hospital amanhã. – disse simplesmente.

Taichi bebeu a água no copo e continuou comendo, dando as costas para a ruiva. – O que você fará com ela?

\- Como assim o que farei com ela? – questionou.

\- Leve-a para um orfanato. Não quero saber nada dessa coisa.

Sora andou até ficar em frente para seu marido. – O que você disse? – sussurrou furiosa.

\- O que você ouviu. Dê um jeito nisso. Não quero essa... Essa criança perto de mim.

Sora assentiu. – Tudo bem. Darei um jeito nessa situação. Não se preocupe.

O moreno continuou sua refeição enquanto a ruiva saía dali. Seu sangue ainda fervia com a simples lembrança do que ocorrera meses atrás. Jamais perdoaria sua irmã. Mesmo agora, era incapaz de deixar para trás o que ela fizera.

 **XxXxX**

 _Havia escutado aquelas palavras em silêncio. E elas ecoavam por sua cabeça. Sua irmã estava lhe dizendo que não voltaria para o Japão. Dizia que iria ficar em Paris. Disse com todas as letras. E, então, passou a não atender seus telefonemas e a não responder suas mensagens._

 _Conhecia aquela menina desde o dia em que ela chegara ao mundo. E ela estava se rebelando contra ele. Estava indignado. Quando as aulas acabaram, Hikari não retornou. E Taichi foi para Paris. Sua surpresa foi tamanha quando descobriu que ela não morava mais no apartamento. Ao chegar à casa em que ela estava descobriu o motivo de sua recusa em voltar para casa: Takeru Takaishi. Sua irmãzinha lhe desobedeceu por causa de um garoto._

 _Mandou que ela arrumasse suas coisas. Voltaria com ele para o Japão imediatamente. A briga fora intensa. Tão intensa que Taichi a levara a força. Estavam a caminho do aeroporto. Hikari estava apenas com uma bolsa e com seus documentos. Todos os seus pertences ficaram para trás. Implorava ao irmão, mas ele fazia ouvidos surdos para suas súplicas._

 _Estavam sentados próximos ao portão de embarque no aeroporto. Chamaram os passageiros do voo para o embarque e Taichi a puxou. Foi quando ela viu. Na televisão em uma lanchonete passava o noticiário. A notícia mostrava um acidente que havia ocorrido próximo ao aeroporto. Dois carros haviam se chocado, causando um grande tumulto para o trânsito local. E houve vítimas. E seus olhos não piscavam quando viu a foto de Takeru._

 _Ele e sua mãe estavam no carro que havia sido acertado por um motorista alcoolizado que passara pelo sinal vermelho. Takeru e Natsuko não mais pertenciam àquele mundo. O mundo caiu e levara embora a gravidade. Foi quando perdera a força e caiu no chão. E foi em meio ao choque que fora levada para dentro do avião. A viagem mais longa de sua vida. Estava num inferno que jamais acabaria. Nunca mais veria o rosto daquele que amou._

 **XxXxX**

Subiu para o quarto e viu que havia três malas perto da porta e Sora estava empenhada em colocar mais coisas dentro de mais quatro caixas grandes que se encontravam em cima da cama.

\- O que significa isso? – ao não obter nenhuma resposta se aproximou do guarda-roupa. As roupas de Sora não estavam mais lá. – Eu perguntei o que significa isso! – disse irritado quase gritando.

Sora parou no meio do caminho. Olhou para as caixas e depois para ele. – Não é obvio? Estou saindo dessa casa.

\- Por quê?

Sora riu. – Eu te disse agora a pouco que resolveria essa situação. Estou indo embora. Não precisa se preocupar que eu não deixarei que aquela criança fique perto de você.

Taichi não conseguia acreditar. – Você está me deixando para ficar com aquela coisa?

Sora não respondeu nada. Continuou guardando suas coisas sem lhe dar atenção. Taichi se aproximou e a agarrou pelos braços, com força, sacudindo-a.

\- ME RESPONDA. VOCÊ VAI ME DEIXAR? É ISSO QUE ESTOU ENTENDENDO?

\- Sim. Estou te deixando. Não irei abandonar quem mais precisa de mim. Não abandonei Hikari-chan. E também não irei abandonar a filha dela.

\- É uma família que você quer? É uma criança para cuidar que você quer? Tudo bem! Teremos nossos próprios filhos. Você não precisa ficar correndo atrás dessa criança infeliz.

A mão da ruiva encontrou com o rosto do moreno com brutalidade.

\- O que você está pensando? Você é repugnante!

 **XxXxX**

No dia seguinte terminara de organizar suas coisas no apartamento. Não tinha sequer imaginado que um dia voltaria para seu lar. Ali recomeçaria uma nova fase de sua vida. Ali seria responsável em fazer crescer bem e feliz uma criança. Observou o quarto infantil que fora decorado com tanto amor.

Sim. Ali seria um novo começo. A partir daquele dia aprenderia a ser uma pessoa melhor. Devia isso para Hikari. Seria a mãe que Natsuko precisava. Hikari havia confiado nela para isso.

 **CONTINUA...**


	3. Chapter 3

**C'est La Vie**

 **Para todos os que amei**

 _ **By Misako Ishida**_

"Onee-chan,

Se esta carta chegou até você é porque algo ruim aconteceu. Não quero ter pensamentos negativos, quero pensar apenas coisas felizes como você disse. Mas meu coração não me obedece minhas ordens.

Todos os dias eu acordo sentindo meu bebê se mexendo dentro de mim. É a sensação mais incrível e maravilhosa que já experimentei em minha vida. Saber que meu ventre está gerando uma vida que surgiu de um amor puro. Contudo, nem isso é capaz de me fazer feliz. Quando penso que Takeru não estará presente, não aguento. Reúno diariamente os fragmentos que restaram em meu coração, mas eles não são suficientes para me deixar em pé.

Não estou preparada para enfrentar esse eterno adeus. Tudo ainda parece um sonho do qual posso despertar a qualquer instante. Quero acordar e ver que ele está segurando nosso bebê. Em meus sonhos, a imagem perfeita de nós dois segurando nossa pequena. Eu a vejo com os olhos dele, sorrindo igual a ele, com o mesmo carisma e a mesma bondade. Eu quero que ela nasça e cresça bem.

Quero que ela desfrute de uma vida aconchegante e feliz. Que ela seja rodeada por pessoas que a amem. Quero que ela seja cuidada e mimada. Quando penso nisso, uma dor invade todo o meu corpo. E dúvidas permeiam meus sentimentos. Será que terei forças para continuar a viver dessa forma?

Oneesan, além de você, não me resta mais ninguém. Meu irmão me odeia e Takeru não pode mais me proteger. Desculpas não curam um coração ferido, assim como não é possível voltar ao tempo. Queria ter vivido melhor, ter sido mais justa, ter sido mais inteligente em minhas decisões e, principalmente, queria poder consertar o que ficou errado. É pedir demais. Eu sei.

Me lembro que quando eu era criança e meus pais faleceram, você e oniisan tomaram conta de mim. Você foi a mãe que eu não tinha mais. Tudo o que eu precisei saber sobre a vida, você me contou. Tudo o que eu precisava podia encontrar em você. Oneechan, você foi minha irmã, amiga, confidente. Me ajudou, me acobertou, me consolou, me aconselhou. Cuidou de mim, me protegeu e me amou.

Não existe nada no mundo que eu possa fazer para retribuir tudo o que você fez por mim. E não existe nada no mundo que explique o quanto você foi e continua sendo importante em minha vida. Um caminho confiável e um porto seguro. Existe tanto amor dentro de você que é impossível mensurá-lo.

Como eu te disse, pensamentos ruins me tomaram esses dias. E se algo acontecer comigo? Eu nunca fui uma pessoa forte. Eu tenho medo. Tive um sonho essa noite. O telefone não parava de tocar e toda vez que eu o atendia, ele continuava tocando. Tocava insistentemente. E acordei com aquela música na cabeça 'o telefone começou a tocar de manhã, quebrando o silêncio, e a premonição se realizou, deixando uma cicatriz eterna em meu coração'.

Passei o dia a me questionar se isso se deve ao fato de que eu jamais poderei aceitar a morte de Takeru ou se foi um aviso. De todo jeito, não pude ficar tranquila, mesmo com suas palavras. Eu preciso de algo mais que possa me tranquilizar. E o modo que encontrei foi este. Se algo acontecer comigo, duas coisas me consolarão.

A primeira é que poderei me encontrar com Takeru. Onde quer que ele esteja. A segunda é que sei que você cuidará da minha mais preciosa esperança. Oneechan, essa menininha que cresce dentro de mim é a luz da minha vida, a esperança de que a vida do Takeru permaneça presente neste mundo. Quero poder lhe dar tudo. Quero que ela saiba o quanto é amada, pois ela é a nossa filha. Minha e dele.

Oneechan, eu te imploro. Caso eu não possa vê-la crescer neste mundo, eu quero vê-la crescer saudável e feliz. Eu escolhi você para me substituir. Você é a única a quem eu confiaria a minha vida. Por favor, permita que a minha luz da esperança preencha sua vida e ocupe o lugar de filha que um dia eu tive. Em todo caso, deixou todos os documentos preenchidos. Todos os tramites legais para que ela seja legalmente sua filha estão acertados. Eu sei que em seu coração, ela já ocupa esse lugar.

Nunca terei como lhe agradecer. Apenas espero que vocês duas sejam felizes.

Oneesan, tenho apenas mais um pedido. Por favor, a chame de Natsuko.

À todos que eu amei quero que diga que sinto muito por decepcioná-los. Nunca foi minha intenção.

Hikari.

 **XxXxX**

Memorial Address (Ayumi Hamasaki)

Lembro de quando eu fui dormir tão tarde naquela noite, me sentindo mal.

Tive um sonho muito triste.

O telefone começou a tocar de manhã, quebrando o silêncio,

E a premonição se realizou,

Deixando uma cicatriz eterna em meu coração.

Você se tornou uma estrela sozinho.

Adeus - Você foi para um lugar em que não podemos mais nos ver.

Não posso aceitar a frieza da despedida eterna.

Queria poder receber notícias suas,

De que eu certamente fui amada por você.

Só uma vez mais, mesmo que tenha sido uma mentira.

A tristeza que eu pensei ser interminável chegou a um fim.

A estação do ano mudou, e eu me sinto amargamente gelada.

Jamais esquecerei do primeiro dia de verão,

O céu não parava de chorar no meu lugar, nesse ano.

Sinto como se estivéssemos vivendo a continuação do meu sonho,

E agora eu nem mesmo posso chorar mais.

Adeus - Nem mesmo minhas últimas palavras chegaram até você.

Estou pronta para entender a frieza da despedida eterna.

Queria poder receber notícias suas,

De que você nunca se arrependeu dos dias que passamos juntos.

Só uma vez mais, mesmo que tenha sido uma mentira.

Por que você fez tudo desse jeito,

Deixando as lembranças apenas para o final?

Por favor, diga-me que isso é apenas uma história

Que continua um sono, e que ainda não estou acordada.

 **CONTINUA...**


	4. Chapter 4

**C'est La Vie**

 **Nada se perde... Tudo se transforma**

 _ **By Misako Ishida**_

Dez meses. Era incrível como ela crescia tão rápido. Tinha começado a engatinhar havia pouco tempo e já estava se levando apoiada nos móveis, como se quisesse logo sair correndo por ai.

Se houvesse um som típico para descrever a felicidade, esse som para Sora seria o riso de sua filha. Era tão gostoso escutá-la, era tão encantadoramente fofo. Ela era a coisa mais linda que existia.

Para a ruiva a maior decisão de sua vida tinha sido a mais perfeita escolha. Não poderia jamais se arrepender. Sua vida tinha sido virada do avesso, mas sentia que era como deveria estar. Tinha comprado um novo apartamento, morava com sua filha e possuía sua própria boutique.

Ela e Mimi eram sósias. Sora era a estilista e Mimi era quem cuidava da loja. Era perfeito. Era um trabalho que gostava e que lhe dava tempo para acompanhar sua pequena crescendo.

\- Nana-chan, hora de comer! – disse a mulher animada com o bebê nos braços. Colocou a menina na cadeira quando a campainha tocou. – Quem será? – murmurou a ruiva em dúvida.

Foi em direção à porta e quando a abriu viu um homem diante dela. Ele era bem alto, possuía olhos azuis, cabelos dourados e uma expressão triste.

\- Olá. – disse o homem educadamente. – Estou procurando pela Yagami Hikari.

Sora ficou ali parada, o encarando sem reação. Após um desconfortável momento, escutou a reclamação de Natsuko e voltou à realidade.

\- Desculpa. – disse sacudindo a cabeça e abaixando-a. Respirou fundo e olho novamente para o louro. Ele estava esperando por algo, talvez uma confirmação. – Entre, por favor.

 **XxXxX**

O rapaz estava sentado à mesa, com a cabeça entre as mãos e uma expressão de frustração tomando conta de sua face.

\- Eu... Eu não... Não sei como pude. – tentava falar. Deixou as mãos caírem sobre a mesa e olhou para a ruiva. – Depois do acidente eu apenas me desliguei completamente do mundo. Não podia acreditar que havia perdido minha mãe e meu irmão daquela forma. – disse com a voz embargada. – E agora, eu descubro que ela...

Ele não continuou a frase. Apenas encostou-se na cadeira com o olhar vazio. – Eu deveria estar presente. Eu deveria estar ao lado dela. Talvez se eu não tivesse...

Sora olhava para o homem a sua frente e via o quanto ele estava sofrendo. Yamato Ishida voara da França até o Japão para encontrar a namorada de seu falecido irmão. A notícia o pegou completamente desprevenido. Ninguém espera que uma jovem de dezoito anos morra.

Porque a vida deveria ser vivida. Morrer tão cedo parece algo tão desrespeitoso, algo tão cruel. Havia uma vida inteira pela frente. Uma vida cheia de sonhos, metas e momentos. Momentos tristes e felizes. E tudo era tão friamente arrancado da pessoa.

O mundo podia ser cruel. Mas a morte era pior. Era impiedosa. Quando ela escolhia suas vítimas, não pensava em tudo o que elas ainda poderiam viver.

\- Eu realmente sinto muito pela sua perda. – a ruiva estava parada, sem saber o que fazer. E, novamente, fora Natsuko que quebrara o momento embaraçoso. – Gomen, gomen. Você está com fome, né? – a ruiva falava docemente com a neném.

Yamato aos poucos voltou sua atenção para as duas. Sora tinha toda sua atenção na criança. Na linda criança. Com olhos azuis. Fios castanhos. Bochechas rosadas. Boca pequena. Mãozinhas inquietas. Um verdadeiro anjo. Um anjo que fora criado com uma parte de seu pequeno irmão. Que também havia sido um anjo em sua vida. E a outra parte era de outro anjo, um anjo carregado de luz.

Era difícil acreditar que Hikari não estava mais ali. E nem o seu irmão. Mas ao mesmo tempo sentia que parte deles estava vivo. Porque realmente estava. Na sua frente havia um bebê. Que em tudo lhe fazia lembrar o doce sorriso de sua cunhada e o olhar inocente de seu irmão.

\- Ela tem os mesmos olhos do meu irmão. E o sorriso da Hikari. – comentou de forma nostálgica.

Sora sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. – Nana-chan me deu forças para seguir em frente. Ela é a minha motivação.

\- Nana. É esse o nome dela? – perguntou Yamato.

\- Natsuko.

Ao perceber que o louro ficara mudo, Sora voltou sua atenção para ele. Percebeu como seus olhos estavam vermelhos.

\- Era o nome da minha mãe. – respondeu com dificuldade quando notou os olhos de Sora sobre si.

\- Eu não sabia. Foi o nome que Hika-chan escolheu. – explicou.

\- Elas eram bem próximas. Se davam muito bem. Para minha mãe, a Hikari era como a filha que ela não teve. Fazia de tudo por ela. Okaasan ia ficar muito feliz.

Sora se levantou e tirou a menina da cadeira. Foi em direção dele. – Você quer segurá-la?

\- Eu posso? – perguntou inseguro e ansioso enquanto se levantava lentamente.

\- Pegue-a.

Yamato tomou a menina nos braços e seu coração disparou. – Não sei muito bem como segurar crianças. – retrucou enquanto sorria de forma boba olhando para a sobrinha.

\- Você está indo bem.

Natsuko olhava com curiosidade para ele e então sorriu. Começou a balbuciar alegremente e a mexer nas roupas de seu tio.

\- Ela gostou de você. – avisou Sora sorrindo.

\- Ela é linda.

\- Sim, ela é. – concordou a ruiva.

Yamato estava encantado. Como era possível que de repente todas as suas tristezas estivessem esquecidas e que seu mundo parecia colorido e quente novamente? Definitivamente, aquela criança em seus braços era um anjo. Carregado de luz e transbordando esperanças.

Assim como seus irmãos. Sentia como a emoção tomava conta de todo seu corpo. Trouxe a menina mais junto de si, de forma que pudesse sentir o calor do pequeno corpinho e a envolveu num frágil e ao mesmo tempo tão poderoso abraço.

Nana-chan era sua única família agora. Era um presente. Uma dádiva. E não queria perdê-la também.

Sora observava a cena e uma lágrima teimosa escapou pelo canto de seu olho. Podia imaginar o que se passava com ele. Também havia passado por aquilo. Perdera alguém que amava e jamais poderia tê-la novamente em sua vida. Mas ali estava parte da vida de Hikari. Na forma mais pura e concreta que pode existir.

\- Eu queria perguntar uma coisa. – começou o rapaz. – Nana-chan é minha sobrinha. Ela é a filha do meu irmão mais novo. Eu não estive aqui quando a Hikari mais precisou de ajuda e estou aparecendo muito tempo depois. Mas, mesmo assim, eu queria fazer parte disso tudo. Eu... Eu quero estar presente na vida dela. Quero poder cuidar e amá-la. Não sei se estou pedindo demais. Só que ela é minha família também.

A ruiva se aproximou em silêncio e ficou olhando para a menina.

\- Você é o tio dela e ela tem seu sangue. É claro que você precisa fazer parte da vida dela. Ela precisa da família dela. Ela precisa de você. Na vida dela, cuidando dela e a amando.

\- Obrigado. – agradeceu o louro.

\- Obrigado por estar aqui. A porta dessa casa sempre estará aberta para você.

Yamato sorriu em forma de agradecimento e logo voltou sua atenção para a pequena em seus braços. Tudo estava diferente, aquilo não era o esperado, tudo aquilo não foi o que planejaram para suas vidas. Mas tudo se transforma. E naquele instante, sua vida vazia e solitária parecia estar sendo preenchida com amor. O sorriso que há muito havia o abandonado, aparecia facilmente em seu rosto. Tudo se transformara.

 **CONTINUA...**


	5. Chapter 5

**C'est La Vie**

 **De Portas Abertas**

 _ **By Misako Ishida**_

\- Ano, ne… - começou Mimi de forma dissimulada. – O tio da Nana-chan virá para o aniversário dela?

\- Sim. – afirmou Sora.

A castanha olhou de soslaio para a amiga. – Hum, ele tem estado bem presente, ne.

Sora parou o que estava fazendo e encarou-a. – O que você está querendo insinuar, Mimi?

Ela negou com a cabeça despreocupadamente. – Nada. Só estou ressaltando o quanto ele tem sido um bom tio para a Nana. – cutucou sutilmente.

A ruiva suspirou fundo. – Mimi. – suplicou.

\- Gomen, Sora. Mas é impossível ignorar os fatos. O... O...

\- Yamato. – ajudou Sora.

\- Isso! Obrigada. O Yamato viaja da França até aqui para ver a sobrinha. Liga sempre para saber se está tudo bem e para saber se ela está precisando de alguma coisa. Ele brinca com a Nana, dá comida para ela. E até aprendeu a dar banho nela e trocar a fralda!

Sora sentou-se enquanto ouvia a contragosto as palavras de Tachikawa.

\- Enquanto isso, o que o Taichi fez por aquela doçura fofa? Nada! Absolutamente nada, Sora. Ele a rejeitou completamente.

\- Mimi, ele...

\- Não, Sora! Você pode ter suas esperanças de que ele se arrependa um dia e volte atrás no que fez e disse. Mas para mim tudo isso é imperdoável. – determinou.

\- Eu sei que é estranho, Mimi. Só que eu quero ter a esperança de que um dia ele possa ser um tio de verdade, entende?

Mimi assentiu. – Entendo como se sente, Sora. Mas não crie muitas expectativas. Já tem um ano e nada mudou. Eu só não quero que você se machuque mais. – explicou em voz baixa e sentida.

Sora sorriu de forma doce e fraca. – Eu sei. Não se preocupe. Está tudo bem.

\- Ok. Bom, então vamos continuar a organizar esse estoque senão não vamos poder comemorar o aniversário da Nana-chan, né.

\- Hai.

XxXxX

O aniversário de Natsuko fora algo singelo e íntimo. Mimi preparou um lindo bolo cor de rosa com uma vela em formato de anjinho.

Estavam presentes os amigos de Hikari. Miyako fora a que mais se emocionara, pois naquele dia também havia perdido sua grande amiga. Ken precisou consolá-la até que ela tivesse condições de estar na pequena festa. Quando eles voltaram, a garota de cabelos violáceos não parava de brincar com a pequena neném que tanto lhes faziam recordar a pequena Yagami.

Daisuke, Iori e Koushiro faziam o possível para tornar o ambiente mais ameno e agradável. Daisuke contava suas piadas costumeiras, Koushiro explicava sobre algum fenômeno interessante e Iori simplesmente continuava com as conversas. Joe estava constantemente vigiando sua esposa, ciente de que Mimi poderia ter um ataque de choro a qualquer momento.

Yamato estava ali, como prometera. Depois de ser apresentado por Sora aos demais, não demorou muito para se enturmar, apesar de ter um perfil mais calado e introvertido. Sora notava a expressão de tristeza em seus olhos e o sorriso forçado que carregava nos lábios.

Entendia o que se passava pelo coração do loiro e sabia o quão difícil era. Fazia um ano que eles haviam perdido pessoas especiais. Em especial o rapaz, que perdera seu irmão e sua mãe ao mesmo tempo. Era uma recordação dolorosa que carregariam pelo resto de suas vidas.

Para a ruiva, aquele dia estava sendo tão difícil que pedia aos céus que ele acabasse logo. Memórias surgiram o dia todo. O hospital. A expressão de Joe ao dar aquela notícia terrível. Natsuko no berçário. Os documentos da adoção que Hikari deixou. A forma como Taichi reagiu à morte da irmã e como ele quis 'se livrar' da sobrinha.

Seu coração apertado e dolorido com essas lembranças a fizeram pensar em como estaria o moreno. Quando estava se deixando levar por aquele pensamento, Mimi a interrompeu.

\- Está na hora de cortar o bolo! – disse animada, tentando dar uma levantada nos ânimos de todos.

E conseguira. Colocar Nana diante do bolo foi a coisa mais kawaii que já haviam presenciado. Depois de inúmeras fotos e vídeos desse momento tão alegre, os amigos comeram bolo e celebraram pela pequena vida.

\- Um brinde à Nana-chan. Que ela cresça feliz e saudável. – disse Koushiro.

\- À Nana-chan. – responderam os demais.

\- Para todo fim existe um novo começo. E a Nana-chan é o recomeço que todos nós precisávamos. Que possamos sempre estar ao lado dela e que ela nós dê somente alegrias. Assim como seus pais. – brindou Miyako emocionada.

Eles foram incapazes de segurar as lágrimas com aquelas palavras. – Hikari-chan sempre estará dentro de nossos corações. – falou Daisuke. – E no sorriso da Nana-chan também.

A menina que naquele momento estava no colo de seu tio, começou a bater palmas animadas e a balbuciar coisas. A comoção geral se fez presente imediatamente, afastando o clima nostálgico.

\- Nana-chan tem toda razão! Uma festa de aniversário precisa ser feliz. – declarou Mimi.

\- E precisa de bolo! Quando vão servir mais bolo? – quis saber Daisuke.

Miyako deu um tapa na nuca do rapaz fazendo todos rirem. – Você não muda mesmo. Baka.

\- Certas coisas não devem mudar nunca. – concluiu Iori rindo.

XxXxX

Já estava tarde da noite quando Sora chegou em seu apartamento. Ela carregava Nana nos braços, enquanto Yamato levava bolsa da ruiva e a bolsa com as coisas da bebê, além de algumas sacolas com os presentes da menina.

A primeira coisa que fez foi colocá-la no berço. Quando voltou para a sala, o loiro a esperava. – Obrigado por me convidar. – ele disse.

\- Obrigada por vir. – ela respondeu.

Ele acenou com a cabeça e suspirou. – Por acaso, você sabe onde tem um hotel aqui perto? Não tive tempo de providenciar um quando cheguei.

\- Por que você não fica aqui? Tem um quarto de hospedes que você pode usar. – ofereceu Sora.

Ele sorriu receoso. – Não quero incomodar.

A ruiva negou com a cabeça. – Não é nenhum incômodo. Já te disse que você é bem-vindo. Por favor, fique.

Ela viu que o loiro parecia meditar por uns instantes. – Tudo bem. Eu fico. Obrigado. – disse sorridente.

\- Sinta-se em casa. – acrescentou a ruiva convidativa.

XxXxX

Acordou com o delicioso aroma de café. Espreguiçou-se na cama e percebeu os tímidos raios de sol que passavam pelas cortinas. Levantou-se e se preparou para um novo dia. Vestindo um robe foi para a cozinha, onde encontrou um loiro terminando de arrumar a mesa.

\- Bom dia. – ele cumprimentou ao vê-la. – Espero não ter te acordado.

\- Bom dia. Não me acordou. – ela olhou atentamente a mesa. – O que é isso tudo? – perguntou.

\- Eu quis preparar o café da manhã como forma de agradecimento por ter me deixado ficar aqui na noite passada e como não tinha certeza do que você gostava acabei preparando um pouco de tudo. – explicou sem jeito.

A ruiva sorriu e sentou-se à mesa. – Não precisava ter tido todo esse trabalho. Mas aprecio sua tentativa. – disse suavemente com provocação.

O rapaz também riu e sentou-se à mesa com ela. Sora serviu-se do café preto e de uma taça de suco. – O que é isso? – questionou apontando para um prato em especifico.

\- São torradas francesas. – esclareceu Yamato.

\- Uau! Só pelo nome já ganhou uns pontinhos comigo. – afirmou enquanto colocava uma em um pratinho.

Eles mantiveram uma conversa amena e descontraída a maior parte do tempo, até que Yamato lhe fez uma pergunta que o intrigava desde que conhecera a ruiva.

\- Sei que é indiscrição de minha parte, mas... Você e o irmão da Hikari-chan...

\- Somos casados. – confirmou a ruiva olhando para a aliança dourada em sua mão esquerda.

\- Desculpe. Não quis ser invasivo.

\- Tudo bem. Nós já estamos separados a um bom tempo... Eu fui contra as atitudes dele com a irmã e isso acabou nos afastando... Mas eu não me arrependo das decisões que tomei. Eu faria tudo novamente se fosse preciso... É só que eu queria que ele se arrependesse das decisões erradas que ele tomou e pudesse voltar a atrás em certas coisas. Só isso.

O loiro observava atentamente enquanto a ruiva falava. Em seu íntimo desejava poder colocar suas mãos sobre o Yagami e fazê-lo pagar por todas as coisas que haviam dado errado. Para Yamato só poderia haver um único culpado pelas mortes de seu irmão, sua mãe e Hikari. E esse alguém era Taichi Yagami.

\- Ele é um idiota covarde. – ele deixou escapar num murmúrio. Quando percebeu que a mulher ao seu lado ouviu suas palavras, ficou vermelho e envergonhado. Ele havia pensado alto demais.

\- Você tem razão. – concordou a ruiva depois de um suspiro. – Eu não posso colocar a culpa exclusivamente nele, mas também não posso deixar de apontar as coisas pelas quais ele foi responsável. É difícil a posição na qual me encontro. Eu o conheço desde que quando éramos crianças. Nós crescemos juntos e aprendemos muitas coisas juntos. Eu o conhecia perfeitamente, ou pelo menos era isso que eu achava. – lamentou. – Se havia alguém que o Taichi amava mais do que a sua própria vida, esse alguém era a irmã dele. Ele era capaz de fazer tudo por ela. Ele daria a própria vida pela irmã se precisasse. O único problema é que Taichi era superprotetor. Ao extremo. E ele também depositou todas as expectativas mais altas na Hikari. Foi por isso que ele agiu tão descontroladamente.

Yamato considerou aquelas palavras por um momento. Sabia o que era amar profundamente um irmão e ser capaz de fazer tudo por ele. Também se sentiu assim a sua vida inteira, superprotegendo seu irmão. Em partes era capaz de entender o que a ruiva dizia, mas no fundo do seu coração nada era capaz de amenizar a dor de sua perda.

Sora sentiu o clima pesado de suas palavras e tentou fazer algo a respeito. – Não quero que pense que estou justificando o que o Taichi fez. Como eu disse, eu só queria que ele pudesse recomeçar de um jeito melhor.

\- Eu sei. – foi a resposta curta de Yamato.

Ela continuou a tomar seu café e ambos permaneceram em silêncio. Quando estava comendo sua segunda torrada francesa, Sora quebrou o silêncio.

\- Sabe de uma coisa... Essas torradas estão divinas! – falou se deleitando. O loiro sorriu. – Você poderia ficar mais vezes por aqui. – disse de forma perspicaz. – Eu não me incomodaria que você agradecesse a hospitalidade com um café fresco tão delicioso e torradas francesas tão deliciosas. – comentou travessa. – E você poderia até ficar mais tempo com a Nana. – concluiu comendo mais um pedaço de torrada.

Yamato a olhou encabulado e confuso. – O que você está...

\- Estou dizendo para você ficar aqui conosco todas as vezes que vier de Paris. Aqui é a casa da sua sobrinha e não quero repetir novamente que você é mais do que bem vindo aqui. – disse suavemente com um sorriso simpático.

\- Obrigado. Poderia fazer também crepes para você não enjoar das torradas. – sugeriu.

A ruiva riu. – Acho difícil enjoar dessas maravilhas, mas posso te sugerir deixar ambas disponíveis no café da manhã. – argumentou fazendo com que o loiro também risse.

Escutaram o resmungo no quarto à frente e souberam que Nana estava acordada. – Termine seu café. Eu vou até lá. – falou o rapaz enquanto se levantava indo para o quarto.

Sora o olhou e sentiu um aperto em seu peito. Como queria que seu marido estivesse ali.


End file.
